


Celebrity "Bromance"

by TakeU2HongKong (SierraWarrior)



Category: Shinhwa, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jungkook, Collars, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWarrior/pseuds/TakeU2HongKong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request - sugar daddy au with bottom Jungkook and Minwoo is dominant but praises so much and is absolutely whipped for Jungkook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity "Bromance"

Jungkook pulled his favorite hoodie over his head before looking himself over one more time. He was going somewhere very special so he had to look his best. He felt his cheeks grow warm as he thought about what the night would entail, but suppressed any urges he felt. 

He cracked his door and peered out to see if anyone was there. Upon seeing there wasn’t Jungkook grabbed his bag and creeped out to the front door. 

 

“Where are you going this late, Jungkook?” The boy stopped and turned to see it was Namjoon who was getting up from the couch and facing him. Jungkook looked at the ground and shrugged.

 

“Just out to walk around. I might go practice some more since I slept most of the day.” Namjoon eyed him carefully before shrugging as well and heading to their room. 

 

Sighing in relief the boy opened the door and left without one backwards glance. 

* * *

 

There was a car waiting for him when he left the building and Jungkook felt his heart begin to race. His Daddy was waiting for him! 

Running to the car he knocked cutely on the tinted windows. The car door opened on the other side of the vehicle and Jungkook’s daddy stepped out to greet him. 

“Hello Jungkookie!” Minwoo’s warm smile directed at his one and only love, as it should be. 

Jungkook hugged the man tightly and whispered into his ear. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you, Daddy.” Minwoo cleared his throat before answering. 

“And what would that be baby?” Jungkook just backed away and shook his head.

“You’ll find out later.” He winked and giggled as he opened the car door and got in. Minwoo closed the door for his little prince, chuckling as he did so, and walked to his respective side of the car.  

* * *

“I got you something.” Minwoo says offhandedly and he makes the next right. Jungkook’s eyes light up and he squeals in delight. Minwoo feels his heart melt. 

“What is it daddy? What did you get me?” 

  
  


“You look really cute tonight baby. Are you wearing eyeliner?” Jungkook groans in frustration whilst his Daddy laughs. 

“Daddy please give me my present!” Jungkook begs tugging on the older’s sleeve. Minwoo looks over at the boy fondly before stopping and reaching to the backseat. He pulls out a medium sized black box tied with a white ribbon and hands it to the other. 

Jungkook hurriedly undoes the ribbon and takes the lid off the box. When he looks inside there’s a black ribbon collar with a heart shaped metal tag. Upon further inspection he sees there are diamonds as well as the word “baby” engraved on the tag. 

Jungkook looks at his daddy and there are tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Minwoo looks over worriedly.

“If it’s not your style we can return it and get something else-” 

“NO DADDY IT’S PERFECT!” Jungkook sobs clutching the collar to his chest. “Thank you so much!” Minwoo pulls up to his house and looks at his baby.

“We’ll put it on when we get inside.”

* * *

When they walked into the house Jungkook pushed Minwoo against the door and begged him to put his present on him. 

“Then I’ll show you my surprise okay?” Minwoo smiled before agreeing. Taking the heart shaped padlock that was also in the box he fastened the collar around his baby’s neck. Then he handed Jungkook a braclet with one of the keys on it. The other was hanging around Minwoo’s neck. 

Jungkook ran to his daddy’s room to look the in the large mirror he had in there. Captivated by how it looked against his neckline he didn’t notice Minwoo coming to wrap his arms around Jungkook from behind. 

“I’m glad you like it baby.” He slips a finger under the black ribbon material carefully. “Fits perfectly.” He smirks when Jungkook’s cheeks flush. 

“Daddy you’re all sweaty!” Jungkook protests slipping out of Minwoo’s grasp. 

“I was at the gym, angel.” Minwoo chuckled. “I guess I’ll shower. Care to join me?” Any other time the younger would have jumped at the offer, but he had to prepare his surprise. Oh how he hoped his daddy liked it!

“No I’ll just wait for you here!” Jungkook went over and pecked Minwoo on the cheek before going to sit on his bed. Minwoo smiled before making his way to the bathroom. 

* * *

Minwoo thinks back on the smile he’d seen on his baby’s face as he looked at them in the mirror. It was the same innocent smile he fell for when they were on Celebrity Bromance. Jungkook was the cutest thing he’d ever seen and he felt the strange desire to protect him; to  _ dominate _ him.  

* * *

Jungkook had stripped out of his hoodie and skinny jeans leaving only his  _ surprise _ on. He looked in the mirror and twirled a couple times marveling at his reflection. His daddy’s gift brought the whole costume together perfectly. 

He walked back to the bed and laid wantonly across the bedspread. Then he waited. 

* * *

 

Minwoo stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He only bothered putting on his briefs and jeans before walking back into his room. 

When he did he nearly choked on his own saliva . 

His baby was lying on his bed in the most scandalous lingerie he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing. Jungkook was wearing a white lace babydoll with a black bow in the front and and another in the back tying the piece together.There was more black detailing causing it to look like a maid’s uniform. Below that were a pair of thigh-high stockings with black lace detailing attached to a garter belt. One leg bent and crossed over the other to show off the black stilettos on his feet. If Minwoo looked carefully he could see a peek of more lace under that babydoll. 

Though his favorite part by far was his baby’s new collar which looked so perfect on him it was sinful. 

“Daddy~” Jungkook whined. “Come play with me!” Minwoo cleared his throat before walking over and running a hand down Jungkook’s stocking-clad legs. 

“You did all this just for your Daddy?” Jungkook bit his lip and nodded. “You’re such a good boy Jungkookie. Just for me.” Minwoo spoke softly before coming to straddle the boy and kissing him deeply. 

Jungkook sighed into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Minwoo’s back. Minwoo didn’t fight for dominance, he didn’t have to; Jungkook was  _ his _ .  

“D-daddy, my princess parts are tingly.” Jungkook stuttered and rutted up against Minwoo’s crotch. Minwoo wanted to scold him, but he couldn’t; his baby was too cute. 

Instead he reached a hand down to palm at the younger’s crotch finding that the black lace he saw earlier was indeed a g-string. He cupped the boy through the material and Jungkook moaned vociferously. 

“What do you want baby? What can daddy do for his princess?” Jungkook bucked into the hand on his crotch and panted sounding so wrecked even though they haven’t even done anything. 

“Daddy don’t make me say it!” Jungkook pleaded and the hand disappeared. 

“I guess I can’t do anything for you then baby.” He started to back away until Jungkook grabbed him by his belt loops, bringing him even closer. 

“T-touch me please.” He whimpered and Minwoo chuckled.

 

“Baby I was touching you.”

“More! Please fuck me daddy.” Jungkook whined petulantly. Minwoo pushed the boy further back onto the bed.

“Awe baby, you should have just said so.” Minwoo smirked before crawling between the younger's legs and taking his already leaking cock out of the panties. Jungkook was looking at him with lust blown eyes and his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Minwoo blew onto the engorged flesh and Jungkook shivered and whined again. 

“Daddy no more teasing-” He was cut off when Minwoo engulfed his dick entirely, which was no easy feat considering he wasn’t exactly lacking in that department. Jungkook fisted the sheets and tried his best to be a good boy and take what his daddy gave him. 

It didn’t last long before Minwoo pulled off and asked for the lube. Jungkook reached towards the bedside table in search for the bottle and Minwoo began to eat the younger out. 

Jungkook’s eyes rolled back into his head, but he manages to grab the lube and hand it to his daddy. Minwoo continues his attack on Jungkook’s ass and the younger twitches in pleasure. 

He doesn’t notice when one finger starts prodding his asshole beside MInwoo’s tongue and another two go to roll Jungkook’s nipple. The younger keens and arches his back. Minwoo replaces his tongue with another finger.

“You look so beautiful like this Jungkookie. My little angel. So perfect for me.” Jungkook grinds against the fingers fucking into him eyes closed and mouth open still panting. All the praise goes to his head and he feels like he’s flying. 

“Gonna cum like this baby?” Minwoo asks fucking into him harder having found his spot. Jungkook screams and his eyes go wide.

“Daddy no! I want you to fuck me!”

“I am fucking you sweetheart.” Minwoo dropped kisses all over the younger's neck and chest.

“No I need your cock! Please Daddy, fuck me!” Jungkook tried to pull away from the fingers assaulting his prostate. Minwoo pulled them out and kissed his baby gently. 

“Alright lovely, hands and knees.” Jungkook rolled over and wiggled his ass in order to arouse the other further. Minwoo grabbed the boy's hips to still them and bring him against his still jean-clad crotch. 

“Be patient. I’m still half-dressed.” Jungkook groaned as the other slowly began to undress. Finally the offending articles were on the floor and the older was that much closer to giving the younger what he needed. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his heavy cock thoroughly before pushing the g-string to the side and sticking the tip in. Jungkook whined and bucked his hips back.

“Stay.” Minwoo ordered grabbing the boy’s hips again. He fucked into Jungkook slowly before pulling all the way out and thrusting all the way in. Jungkook screamed again as he fell forward onto his forearms and drooled a considerable amount.

Minwoo continued to jackhammer his hips into the other’s a harsh slapping sound echoing throughout the room. Jungkook was babbling as he got closer to his edge. However Minwoo had other plans. 

Grabbing the back of Jungkook’s collar he brought the boy back so he was sitting on the older’s thighs, rocking. 

“You’re such a good boy, Jungkookie. I know you wanna cum. Go ahead.” Jungkook gasped as he ground against the dick inside him and it felt so good he felt tears prick his eyes. He shuddered as he felt himself let go.

“That’s right baby, cum on Daddy’s cock.” Jungkook did just that, shaking and riding out the orgasm in utter bliss. He heard Minwoo whispering praises as he came down from his high.

Pulling out of Jungkook gentilly, the older laid the boy down and finished on his pretty stomach. 

Minwoo kissed his baby before getting up and heading into the bathroom. Jungkook heard water running as he kicked his heels off. Soon he saw Miwoo coming towards him with a damp towel. The older scooped his baby into his arms and stripped the lingerie from his tired body before wiping him down with the towel and kissing his nose.

“Did you like your present, Daddy?” Minwoo laughed feeling completely and utterly infatuated with the boy in his arms. 

“I really did angel. So much.” Jungkook snuggled into his daddy’s warm embrace. 

“I can’t stay too long I gotta be back before morning.” Jungkook looked at the clock worriedly.

“We can sleep for a couple hours before I drive you home, okay?” Jungkook nodded and let himself be brought into a loose cuddle. He fell asleep not long after a pair of lips pressed themselves to the back of his neck.

* * *

 

After waving goodbye to his daddy, Jungkook turned to walk inside his dorm. He smiled to himself as he remembered the special drawer where his daddy put his collar and heels. He looked at the bracelet which held one of two keys to the beautiful collar. 

  
Kind of like how his daddy has the other key to his collar, Minwoo also had the other key to Jungkook’s heart. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests on my tumblr @born-sinner-bangtan-lover


End file.
